Zach Patrem Fit
by thestinger
Summary: Zach gets a phone call in the middle of the night that will change his life for ever. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High and I'm not making any money off of this fic. If I did, I would probably have to give most of it to Disney anyway...

Alright, now that the disclaimer is outta' the way, I can tell everyone that this is my first Sky Hight fic. So any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed and if your gonna flame me (although I don't see why anyone would with this particular fic) tell me what I did wrong, don't put: this SUCKS! Your AWFUL! or whatever it is people put in flames.

* * *

**_Zach Facio Patris_**

Zach laid in his bed with his eyes closed, debating whether to get up and get himself a glass of water or try to go back to sleep.

With a large sigh, the teen threw the blankets off of himself and sat up; throwing his legs over the side of his bed, all in one graceful, half-asleep motion. He slowly made his way across his small bedroom and out into the hallway, being cautious not to hit his head on the door frame of his bedroom as he had gained a couple inches over the summer. He didn't bother to turn on a light; the soft, green glow his body emitted naturally giving more than adequate light.

The Sophomore stumbled once in his half-asleep state before making it to the stairs which lead him down to another hallway, were he took a right, following the hallway into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard above and to the right of the sink which he took a large glass from a filled it up with about three-fourths of the way up with water from the fridge before downing the entire contents in large, thirsty gulps.

His thirst quenched, Zach headed back to his room but the phone ringing made him pause. He glanced back at the clock built into the microwave, it read 1:27.

_"Damn, it's one-thirty in the morning. Who could be calling at this time?"_ Zach wondered while picking up the phone from it's cradle on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Zach." A woman's voice came out of the phone. It sounded like she was crying.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He had recognized the voice instantly.

Sarah was a good friend of his, in fact they had even dated a while about a month or so ago but had split when they both decided it was easier to just be friends.

"Zach...I'm..I'm pregnant!" Sarah had a tough time getting it out through the sobs.

"What?" If Zach still held his glass of water he would have dropped it.

_"Oh, God! Please don't let it be mine! Please!"_

"It's...it's yours-" Sarah didn't finish, Zach cut her off.

"Are you sure! Positive?" He was horrified. It couldn't be his, he was too young to have a kid.

"Zach, your the only one I've been with in the last month! I just came back from a cruise, remember?" Sarah said, slightly insulted by the question; but she had expected it.

"Oh, God...Jesus." Zach said quietly, sliding down the hallway way which he had started to lean against sometime in the conversation, to a sitting position on the floor.

A few minutes of silence pasted.

"When did you find out?" Zach questioned.

"About an hour ago. It took me that long to get up enough courage to call you." Sarah said, breaking down into sobs once again.

Zach stayed silent, running his free hand through his hair.

"Jesus! I'm too young to have a kid!" Zach said in a defeated tone.

"Well, there's always abor-" Zach didn't let her finish the word.

"No! We made the mistake, not the kid! It's our fault, now we have to deal!"

Silence on the other end of the line, except for the sound of crying.

"God! I'm sorry Zach."

"So am I." Zach said sadly.

A few moments of silence passed.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Zach said, needing time to think.

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow?" Sarah wanted to confirm what Zach had said.

"Yeah...tomorrow." With that Zach pushed the talk button on the cordless phone and put it down beside him.

Zach put his head down into his hands, shutting his eyes.

_"Jesus, how am I gonna raise a kid? Hell, I just turned sixteen last week; I'm still a kid!"_

Zach sat there, trying to figure out what to do, for what felt like a eternity.

A car pulled up outside, its headlights shining through the windows for a brief moment, but Zach didn't notice. He still had his head in his hands. He didn't notice when someone unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Zach?" A masculine voice called out.

"Zach, what's wrong son?" Zach's father, Brian, asked; flipping on the lights. His son's 'power' still freaked him out a little.

"Dad, Sarah's pregnant." Zach responded to his father's question. Not taking his head from his hands.

"Really?" Brian asked in disbelief, kneeling down beside his only son.

Zach shook his head yes, before raising it to meet his father's concerned gaze.

"Dad...I'm gonna be a father."

* * *

I was inspired to do this by two fics. DR. COFFIN's "My Name is Justin" and Jaydat's "My Only Escape". Both are excellent fics-in-progress and I suggest you read and review both of them as well as this one.

Oh! And Facio Patris is Latin for 'become a father'. So the title to the story is "Zach Becomes a Father". Loosely translated, of course.


End file.
